Adventures in Muppet Treasure Island
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry and Peach were having an innocent vacation with their families until a storm hits and they get dragged into an adventure on the sea involving slapstick, songs and a possibly villainous pirate hungry for treasure. Originally written in August 2013.
1. Chapter 1

It was a good Saturday for Peach and Cherry. They had just left in the morning for a vacation cruise with their parents and after the ship left the girls had time for themselves while their parents would be doing adult activities. Peach and Cherry often caused mischief together on deck with the others, watched movies, played video games and told stories together.

Peach and Cherry looked out to view the ocean with some of the other passengers. "Nature is beautiful even in your tears, eh Cher?" Peach asked as she looked out at the view and turned to Cherry who looked a little green in her face. "You okay, mate?"

Cherry wheezed and shut her eyes tight as sweat beaded down her face and she breathed in and out slowly. "Sorry... I get a little sea sick sometimes..." Cherry replied with her voice sounding sick.

"Ah, you'll be okay. Just calm down and think of non-stomach threatening thoughts," Peach said as she gently patted her friend on the back.

Suddenly it got dark and a storm came. Cherry looked around and saw the other passengers quickly evacuating to go inside.

"Peach, we better head back in!" Cherry yelped.

"Relax, I'm sure it'll blow over soon." Peach reassured her as she got to the end of the bars as the wind blew her long brown hair. "I'M QUEEN OF THE WORLD!" Peach laughed as she waved her arms out.

"Peach, knock it off!" Cherry rushed behind Peach and held her back to prevent her from getting into trouble. The ship hit a rough wave and it caused the girls to fall in without life vests! "Oh no! I can't swim!" Cherry cried.

"It's okay, Cherry. I'm here." Peach held Cherry close as the storm really did get worse and the girls were floating way past the cruise line.

"CHERRY!" Cherry's mother cried out.

"Cherry Girl!" Cherry's dad yelled out.

"Peach you get your butt over here this instant!" Paula, Peach's mother snapped.

* * *

><p>The girls then lost their sight as it got darker and darker each minute. They both then eventually blacked out and floated along the open ocean. A wave came up much later and Cherry and Peach washed up on shore. "Ugh... My back..." Cherry sat up and moaned.<p>

"What a ride," Peach laughed. "You okay, Cher?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Cherry said as she dusted her clothes seeing they have gotten torn and tattered.

Peach looked back and saw a place called Benbow Inn. "Where are we?" Peach asked.

"I don't know, but we better find help and new clothes." Cherry said as she and Peach ventured into Benbrow Inn.

Cherry and Peach walked over and knocked on the door. They waited for a moment they were welcomed to a boy who looked a little bit older than Peach. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Well, my friend and I need some help. Can you help us?" Cherry replied.

"I can try. You both kind of dress like boys," the boy looked down and observed the ripped pants.

"It's kind of our style back home." Peach said.

"I'm Jim Hawkins," the boy said. "Come and meet some of my friends."

Cherry and Peach walked in and met Jim's friends who appeared to have been strange creatures including a blue one and a slightly bigger rat than average. They both wore clothes. "Hey Jim, who you got there with you?" The blue one greeted.

"Who are you girls?" Jim asked as he looked back at the teenage girls.

"I'm Cherry," Cherry said as she pushed her glasses back. "It's not my real name, but it kinda stuck for a while."

"My name's Peach," Peach said.

"Nice to meet you girls," the blue creature smiled. "I'm Gonzo and this is my good friend, Rizzo."

"Whoa, you girls look like you were in a wreck or somethin'." Rizzo said as he looked up at the girls.

"Yeah, it was pretty rough how we ended up here." Cherry said as she put her hands behind her back. "We were on vacation with our parents, my Mom won a raffle ticket for a cruise with some guests and Peach and her mother came with us. We were hanging around like normal but then a storm hit and we fell into the water and got washed up here. Do you mind if we stay here a while?"

"I think you should talk to Mrs. Bluvridge about it." Gonzo replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Gonzo led the girls into the kitchen where a fat woman was putting dishes away. She looked up, looking irritated as she looked at the creature and unfamiliar girls. "Yes, what is it?"

"My friend and I are looking for a place to stay," Cherry replied shyly. "Is it okay if we stay here?"

The woman looked at them and raised an eyebrow. "You two dress like boys, what's wrong with ya?"

"These girls have their own style, Mrs. Bulvridge," Gonzo said. "Besides, they're lost and far away from home."

"Okay, I'll give you some dresses I wore when I was your age, but you can only stay on a couple of conditions," Mrs. Bulvridge said.

"Sure, anything." Peach replied.

"Well, you two have to earn staying here," Mrs. Bulvridge demanded. "I need one of you to be a waitress and one of you to clean."

"Yes ma'am," Cherry replied. She then turned to Peach. "Since I've been controlling my appetite recently, I'll be the waitress and you can clean. We'll take turns if you want."

"Go ahead and be a waitress, I'd mess up." Peach said with a friendly smile. "I wish I had your willpower with food."

"Alright." Mrs. Bulvridge opened a chest full of dresses. "Hurry up and get dressed and don't take too long."

"Yes ma'am." Both Peach and Cherry said at once.

The girls looked through some dresses and tried to dress up quickly. They both weren't used to wearing dresses, since they were both tomboys, but Cherry was a bit more feminine than Peach was. Cherry of course wore a blue dress and Peach wore a green dress.

"You look beautiful, Peach." Jim said as he came in to check on the girls.

"Thanks Jim," Peach smirked. She usually didn't like to look beautiful but for once she enjoyed the compliment. "Okay, let's get to work, I'll scrub the floors."

Cherry and Peach walked downstairs to the kitchen. Cherry got on an apron as she chopped carrots and peeled potatoes, Peach scrubbed hard on the floor, there was dirt left that had been left for centuries. Cherry then rose her head as she spotted customers, a bunch of pigs, a cow and some kind of weird brown creature that didn't seem human. Cherry walked over and tried to remember what she learned from her school friend Lashana about being a waitress. "Hello, welcome to the Benbrow Inn. How many?" Cherry smiled friendly.

"Three for me and my friends, miss." One of the pigs replied.

"One, please," the cow said.

"One, thank you." The creature said.

"Okay, I'll seat you right away follow me." Cherry said then walked as Peach scrubbed the floor. Cherry stumbled a little, but didn't fall down and hurt herself as usual and showed the customers tables of their chosing. She took everyone's orders and tried to focus mainly on that, her mind was famous for wandering around where it shouldn't had been. She got three glasses of rum and was on her way out, but couldn't get to door open, luckily she spotted Gonzo. "Could you hold the door open for me? I don't want these drinks to spill."

"Sure Cherry." he said. He held the door open for her and she went over to the pigs' table for their drinks.

Cherry took orders down and sent it to the kitchen. After she came out she saw a rugged man walk over. Cherry felt nervous about talking to him, but walked over anyway to serve him. "M-May I help you, sir?"

"Aye lass," the man replied in a rough accent. "One table for me and get me some rum while you're at it."

"Sure thing, Mr..."

"Bones. Billy Bones."

"Yes, of course, Mr. Bones." Cherry led Billy to a seat close to the fireplace. She took his order as usual and went to the cow at a table. Cherry came back with a mug of rum. "Here you go, Mr. Bones."

"Don't call me that," Billy said as he looked up at Cherry. "Just call me Captain Bones."

"Okay Captain Bones," Cherry pushed her glasses back. "Only if you call me Cherry and my good friend, Peach." Cherry walked in to take a break and get something to eat. She saw a piece of bread, broke some off and ate.

"It's getting struggling over here, Mrs. Bulvridge makes me think of Mom." Peach said as she wrung out the rag she used to wash dishes.

"Well, I just think I'll be fine until I'm a famous writer in New York." Cherry said as she daydreamed. She always dreamt of being famous for something, mainly writing. "Even while I'm an actress."

"If you go to New York, say hi to my brothers and sisters for me!" Rizzo laughed.

"YOU GIRLS CAN MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE IN NO TIME! NOW GET BACK TO WORK!" Mrs. Bulvridge hollered.

"How does she do that?" Rizzo asked, looking around. They all then got out of the kitchen to serve Billy Bones as he grabbed attention from most of the Inn to listen to stories.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh aye!" Billy Bones told his tale to the others as they gathered around him. "15 men went ashore that day and only Flint himself returned." He dumped his glass of rum in the fire. "And then old Flinty died before they could go back to that cursed island and dig up the treasure! No one knows til this day who has old Flint's treasure map! Now isn't that a story one to hear?" Billy looked around as he asked, and it looked as if no one had been paying attention.

"Yeah, that's some story!" Peach said, but she sounded falsely sincere.

"It was the few dozen times we heard it," one pig laughed.

"I'll drink to that!" a voice came in the group suddenly, making everyone laugh.

"But who has the map, now, huh?" Billy Bones laughed. "Some black-hearted, squid-sucking buccanear? Or maybe it's our very own Jim Hawkins. Eh, Jimmy?" Billy looked over at Jim.

"If I had the map, me and my friends wouldn't be serving you rum, Mr. Bones." Jim answered as he came into the room. This made Cherry chuckle a little bit.

"That's right!" Gonzo added. "We'd be out searching for that treasure! Sailing the seven seas on a five year mission! Boldly going where no man has gone before. Say, that's pretty catchy!"

"Not me." Rizzo shook his head. "If I had that treasure map, I'd be trading it for a decent meal."

"Or what about Miss Peach and Cherry, huh?" Billy looked at the teenage girls.

"I wouldn't be here either!" Peach giggled as she grabbed Cherry with her arm and forced her close by her. "I would be willing to fight alongside with my mates, 'til the end. Cherry and I conquered our fears and been on adventures loads of times!"

"Peach... Adventure isn't our best quality." Cherry said, uneasily.

"Oh Cherry, Cherry, Cherry..." Peach shook her head gently. "When was the last thing anything bad happened to you on our adventures together?"

"Besides..." Cherry said calmly, then got aggravated. "EVERY ONE!?"

"Hey Gonzo, you think he will be eating this?" Rizzo whispered as he looked at a piece of cheese.

"Now, there's an honest opinion! Shows a great sense of friendship and adventure like these girls share." Billy Bones blurted as he seemed to be rather drunk. "Aye! Beware of the one-legged man! He's the one to fear!"

Jim seemed uncomfortable, but shrugged along. "Don't worry, Captain. We'll watch for him."

"Yeah... We'll watch for him," Rizzo joked. "If he's delivering pizza!"

"The one-legged man?" Peach asked as everyone laughed.

"Even old Flint feared him," Bones said as he leaned into Peach's face making her wrinkle her nose at his foul breath. "If he comes poking around in here, you run for me! Quickly quick!"

"If we see him, we'll tell him." Jim said nervously.

"Yeah, one leg, three heads, a couple dozen noses." Gonzo said in disbelief.

"It's no joking matter, hose-nose!" Billy threatened as he gripped Gonzo's hook nose.

"Easy, buddy!" Cherry said gently as she took Gonzo for safety.

"Sorry lass, but this is important." Bones poked Cherry in the nose. "Listen all of you, one-legged man means death!"

"Awesome." Peach grimly smiled. "The sooner the better."

"Alright gentlemen! Closing time!" Mrs. Bulvridge called. "Place your bills before you chug off! Peach, after you're done with the dishes, get the floors! And don't forget to come back tomorrow for our lunchtime special: sucking p-...potatoes." Mrs. Bulvridge closed the door and came to everyone. "After you're done cleaning the kitchen, I left some table scraps for your supper, help yourselves girls!"

"I'll make some." Peach said as she finished picking dirty dishes up and getting them set to wash.

"Oh yes, and boys?" Bulvridge walked upstairs as she spoke. "You forgot to put out the lantern! If you forget that again, there will be no table scraps for a week!"

* * *

><p>The group gathered to put the lantern out, then they went to wash the dishes. Peach and Jim washed, Cherry dried and Gonzo offered to break. They all thought of their lives and adventure, ecspecially Cherry and Peach. Cherry just wanted this adventure to be over so she could just go home.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

As everyone went inside to work, Jim grabbed a broom and began to sweep.

"ENOUGH OF ALL THIS SINGING!" Billy Bones' voice bellowed. "I NEED RUM!" He drawed out his sword and broke a glass with candle light. "Alright, alright. Just a small one," He told Jim.

"DON'T BE GIVING HIM ANY MORE RUM!" Mrs. Bulvridge shouted.

"How does she bloody do that?" Billy Bones asked as he looked at Peach.


	5. Chapter 5

Then, there was a sound of broken glass against the floor. There were loud knocks behind the door. Cherry gulped and tried to remember defense her father taught her. "Stay back, dudes," Cherry whispered as her heart raced through her chest. "I-I'll get it..." Cherry grabbed a shovel from the fireplace and held it securely over her shoulders. Everyone else stayed hidden as Cherry was about to open the door, but the door opened on her, making her wince in pain.

"AHA! It's Billy Bones!" A seemingly blind person said as he walked in. "It's me, Blind Pew!"

Peach looked all around confusedily, opened the door slightly, allowing Cherry to crawl out while shivering in injury. She looked up at her friends and stayed in between Peach and Jim.

"I know you're here, Billy Bones!" Blind Pew tripped and fell ontop of Cherry as he walked in, adding more pain. "You sniveling coward!"

"He's some kind of blind fiend," Rizzo whispered.

"I'd prefer visually challenged fiend." Gonzo whispered back.

Peach hushed them both by holding them close and covering their mouths with her hands. "Worse than Ollie," she mumbled to herself.

"Aha! I heard that!" Blind Pew snapped. "There's someone here!" Blind Pew then went to a table and grunted in pain. He then took his sword out to where Jim was standing. Jim looked worried as the sword almost got to him.

"It's closing time, beat it!" Cherry said in a struggled voice, reaching for the shovel again.

"Huh?" Blind Pew whipped his head back and forth. "Who said that? Playing tricks on me, eh Billy Bones?"

"GET. OUT!" Cherry said thru her teeth as she firmly gripped the handle to the shovel. "I'm afraid of a lot of things but I'm not afraid to hurt someone!"

Cherry was on her way to hit the man on the head, but stumbled and tripped as Blind Pew dashed away. The shovel head then got lose and hit Cherry herself on the head and she blacked out for a bit. Cherry's eyes opened slowly and lazily, but then closed suddenly.

Peach woke Cherry up later after the others mentioned something about Billy Bones and a black spot. "Hey mate, two questions." Peach said with a friendly smile.

"Huh...?" Cherry mumbled.

"You okay?" Peach asked.

"I got a shattering head ache..."

"You'll get over that. Also, what's a black spot?"

"Black spot?"

"The blind bloke mentioned something about a black spot." Peach shrugged her shoulders.

"The black spot's a pirate's death sentence!" Billy Bones explained in a panic to the teenage girls.

"Fabulous." Gonzo said sympathetically.

"They'll be coming to kill me tonight!" Billy squealed.

"I'm gonna help." Rizzo added.

"Yeah, me too." Gonzo said.

"It's my old sea chest those lubbers are after!" Billy Bones wheezed as sweat dripped from his forehead. He then started to pack his things up quickly and worriedly. "But I'll take them... I'll shake 'em and battle 'em again!"

"You wanna run that by us again in English, Mr. Bones?" Rizzo asked.

"It's mine!" Bones exclaimed. "I'm going for the treasure myself! And no one-legged son of a bilge rat..." Before Bones could finish his sentence, he had a quick panic attack and fell onto the bed.

"Captain Bones!" Jim gasped as he rushed toward the man.

"He died?" Rizzo asked, sounding nervous. "And this is supposed to be a fan fiction adaption of a kid's movie!"

Cherry rested her ear on Billy's chest, then shot her head up. "He still has a heart beat."

"Jim, Jim, Jimmy, Jim, Jim, Jim!" Bones breathed as he grabbed Cherry's collar and forced her to meet eye-to-eye with Billy. "You've always been a decent son to old Billy Bones."

"Uh, thanks..." Cherry said uneasily. "Two things, I'm claustrophobic and I'm Cherry, not Jim."

Bones let go of Cherry and Jim went over to him.

"Jim?" Bones asked.

"Yes Captain?" Jim replied, looking at the captain.

"Jim...Jimmy, Jimmy, Jim, Jim, Jim..."

"Yes, Captain, what is it?"

"Take the map!"

"What map?" Peach asked.

"The map to old Flint's treasure! Don't you understand what I've been telling you! I was Flint's first mate! Oh, they'll gully me for sure! So quick, go to my sea chest, get the map!"

The group quickly went as instructed. As everyone looked through, Rizzo pulled his head out wearing fancy glasses with a big nose and mustache attached. "Hey, guys, look!" Rizzo laughed.

"Rizzo!" Gonzo moaned.

The group continued to look. Peach found a book, glared at it and threw it over her shoulder, hitting Cherry and knocking her down again. Peach and Jim then found a paper that had Skeleton Island. "It's a treasure map!" Jim whispered with excitement.

"Yeah, that's great..." Cherry mumbled while she was in pain on the floor.

"We're gonna be rich!" Gonzo exclaimed.

"We're gonna be dead..." Rizzo mumbled.

"Beware, lads and lasses! Beware!" Bones shouted.

"Don't tell me," Cherry got up weakly and brushed herself clean. "One-legged man?"

"Aye!" Bones confirmed. "But also beware of running of scissors or running with any other pointy objects! It's all good fun until someone loses an eeeeeye!" Bones then gagged and dropped dead onto the bed.

"We are standing in a room with a dead guy!" Gonzo and Rizzo said, which made Cherry feel sick in her stomach as sweat rolled down her face and she was losing color in her face.

A gang of pirates then broke in, and Jim grabbed Cherry's hand, noticing her still frozen. Everyone screamed as they ran all around as the invasion came breaking lose. Cherry then shook her head as she got over her sickness over death.

"FIRE!" Cherry cried out.

"We better get Mrs. Bulvridge up!" Jim coughed.

The group rushed to a door and barged in the room. The room was Mrs. Bulvridge's room. She woke up and looked groggily, even more so than usual. "Jim, Cherry, what's the meaning of this?"

"No time to explain!" Cherry replied as she saw Jim jump out the window. Cherry then gasped and swallowed and the drop seemed so deep and long.

"Jump mate, I'll get ya!" Peach said holding her arms out, reading to catch Cherry.

Cherry almost chickened out. She then heard a voice from the other side of the door which made her shake and shiver. "OPEN UP IN THE THERE! WE WANT BONES' MAP AND WE'LL SCOUR ANYBODY IF THEY'RE IN THE WAY!"

"CHERRY JUMP!" Peach repeated with deep concern in her voice.

Cherry gulped and jumped right out the window, letting out forced screams. Peach did indeed catch her as she shook.

"See? I got ya." Peach smiled. She looked from left to right and up at the window. "What about Mrs. B?"

"I'LL BE FINE!" Mrs. Bulvridge shouted from inside. "YOU FIVE RUN FOR IT!"

The group smiled at her with confusion and ran off to hide somewhere safe as the inn was burning.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning after the group stumbled into town on the streets, they made it into the village. Everyone was tired. Everyone had ash and burn marks all over their clothes and faces. Jim woke up with a yawn and noticed Peach had fallen asleep on his shoulder and he smiled friendly. Gonzo and Rizzo then woke up, Gonzo yawned.

"What a night!" Rizzo stirred.

"There it is!" Jim pointed, waking both the girls up.

Cherry woke up as everyone got out of the carriage they were riding in earlier before. There was a sign before them all. "Trelawny and Son: Master Ship Builders". Cherry rubbed her eye and then went over to knock on the door.

"Whoa!" Rizzo objected. "Reality check here, guys! Are we actually going to believe some bozo's going to give us a ship just because we show him Captain Bones' map?"

"Why not?" Peach shrugged.

"Yeah, it's better than a boot to the head." Cherry laughed then suddenly a boot fell on her head, making her groan in pain. "Why does all the stuff happen to me?" Cherry grumbled as she rubbed her head and everyone softly laughed. "It ain't funny."

"You and your big mouth, mate." Peach giggled.

"Besides, it's worth a try." Cherry turned as someone in fancy clothes opened the door.

"May I help you?" the man asked.

"Yes, thank you," Jim answered. "We're here to speak to Squire Trelawney, the ship builder. We need a ship."

"I'm sorry," the man frowned. "The squire is on a trip; he won't return on the Feast of Lulu."

"Thank you," Cherry nodded without a hint of emotion in her voice.

"Well, it was worth a try." Gonzo shrugged.

Everyone was about to turn away, but then the man called back to them. "Of course, his rich, half-wit son, Squire Trelawney's here."

"Okay, we'll see him then!" Cherry smiled.

The man led the small group inside. There, they saw a bear behind a desk. Jim explained everything while Cherry zoned out and she shook her head out of her thoughts. She then turned to Peach and noticed her gawking at Jim.

"I know that look in your eye," Cherry said in a hushed tone. "It happens whenever you watch Crystal Maze."

"Huh?" Peach glared at her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well ladies and gentlemen," the bear's voice spoke, making the girls focus on him. "This is definitely a genuine bona-fide treasure map!"

"Really?" Cherry asked, pushing her glasses back.

"Oh yes, Mr. Bimble told me so." Squire Trelawney lifted one of his fingers. Everyone looked at him confusedly and felt disturbed. "Oh, Mr. Bimble lives in my finger; he's very smart. He's been to the moon."

Peach and Jim looked at each other oddly, then back at the bear.

"Thank you, twice!" Trelawney put his finger to his ear.

"I smell a bozo..." Rizzo muttered.

BOOM!

The loud noise startled everyone and they turned to see what scared them, minus Peach. She just stood there like nothing happened.

There were some screams from shooting and Cherry rushed to the end of the room, shivering like a wet dog. There was smoke coming and inside came a green creature like man wearing glasses and there was a pink creature stuck to the wall.

"Well done, Beaky!" the green man smiled at him. "Now we definitely know that it's too much gun powder! Beaker, stop hanging around! We've got company!"

Cherry helped the creature out and plopped him down gently. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Meep-meep, meep-meep-meep-meep-meep-moop!" Beaker answered.

"He said: I'm fine and thanks for getting me out," the green man told her.

"You're welcome." Cherry smiled. "It's okay, I'm used to being a Butt Monkey."

"Everyone!" Trelawney called as Cherry went back to the group. "This is Dr. Livesey and assistant, Beaker! They do research and development for Papa!"

"Hello!" Dr. Livesey waved.

"Mello!" Beaker greeted.

"Actually Squire, we were hoping to meet with your father," Jim told him. "We need a ship for an ocean voyage."

"Ocean?" Trelawney looked at Jim shockingly.

Gonzo nodded his head.

"Ocean...Ocean?" Trelawney sounded as if he had a traumatic experience of some sort.

"You know, the ocean," Peach said. "It's a big, blue wet thing that smells like a sushi bar and salt."

"Oh! Yes!" Trelawney understood.

Rizzo did a facepalm.

"Say, I know what's happening here!" Livesey said. "You chaps are planning to sail this island, aren't you? To dig up this treasure!"

"Yeah, but it's a secret," Cherry explained and pushed her glasses back. "I-I'm not really here for adventure."

"Oh yes you are," Peach wrapped her arm around her friend and pulled her close.

"Yeah, and pirates want to kill us for the map!" Gonzo sounded excited. "Isn't that exciting?"

"Pirates, eh?" Trelawney said. "Well, that just settles it! We'll use one of my daddy's boats and I will personally finance the voyage for the treasure myself!"

"You would do that?" Jim beamed. "Really!"

"Certinantely!" the bear chimed. "What are rich half-wit son's for?"

"When do we sail?" Peach asked.

"Tomorrow morning!" Trelawney exclaimed. "And we'll get this ship instantly late in the evening!"

"Can you believe it, Jim?" Peach smiled. "It's the adventure you and I have always dreamed of!"

"I'm glad it's gonna happen soon," Jim smiled back at her.

"I wanna go home..." Cherry moaned.

"Oh have a sense of adventure, mate!" Peach smiled and thumped Cherry on the back, making her drop to the floor.

"Why me? Why am I always dragged into these messes?" Cherry grumbled as she weakly crawled across the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Cherry and Peach met up as planned and straightened out their dresses. Peach still had issues with being in a dress, but she noticed Jim would like it whenever she was more dressed up than usual. It made Cherry suspicious of her behavior around him. Peach looked at Jim's new adventurous look and blushed at him, but quickly looked down from him.

"Jim, where's our boat?" Gonzo asked.

"We're on a dock?" Rizzo said. "No wonder I'm sea-sick!"

"Tell me about it," Cherry moaned as she saw spots before her eyes and color quickly left her face.

Everyone looked to see Squire Trelawney near a ship. "Ah, welcome! Welcome!"

"Hey, buddy!" Peach smiled.

"Here she is: The Hispaniola!" Trelawney introduced.

Everyone turned to see the giant ship. Everyone except for Cherry gasped in admiration and walked on board.

"Come on, let's go!" Rizzo chirped.

Peach walked on deck and noticed Cherry looking sluggish. Peach rolled her eyes, ran over, grabbed Cherry's hand and yanked her on board.

"Hey! It's the ship's steering thing!" Gonzo smiled.

"This is called the helm," Jim corrected him.

"Hey, how does it feel, Captain Hawkins?" Gonzo asked.

"It feels like...we're really doing it!" Jim smiled.

"It feels like...we're finally having an adventure!" Gonzo added.

"Oh yes..." Cherry rolled her eyes as she was on the edge, feeling queasy. "Crashing waves, gulls calling and giving you headaches..."

Just then a seagull cawed out and crapped on Cherry's glasses. Cherry groaned and shook her head at her misfortune.

"Where's the kitchen?" Rizzo looked from left to right. "I'm starving."

"Come on, mate. You shouldn't travel on an empty stomach..." Peach dragged Cherry to follow the group.

Everyone followed the rat downstairs and they heard some sailor songs of some sort. They saw a man with a gray bandana, red shirt, brown vest and white pants. On top of his head was dark curly hair with a scruffy beard and brown eyes.

"Uh... Excuse me...?" Cherry said weakly but then her throat was grabbed by the man and he held a knife against her throat.

"What have we here?" he growled. "Stowaways? I'm afraid we only shish-ka-bob and barbecue stowaways on this ship!"

Everyone stepped back and looked frightened. Mostly Cherry due to her situation and couldn't have an escape. The man then dropped Cherry on the floor and laughed. Rizzo and Gonzo laughed nervously and the girls followed, along with Jim.

"Wait I know!" the man sounded friendly now. "You must be the new cabin boys." He spotted Cherry and Peach. "Never before though has a man brought a lass out at sea, isn't that a superstition?"

"Look," Cherry groaned as she got off the floor. "We don't have anywhere to go. Besides I don't believe in bad luck."

"You're the Butt Monkey," Peach mumbled with a smile. "And you don't believe in bad luck?"

"Oh hush," Cherry narrowed her eyes at Peach.

"Well, I suppose you and your friend can stay here," the man smiled. "Welcome to my galley, feel free to help yourselves to food."

"Oh yes! Thank you!" Rizzo ran to a chicken and gnawed at it viciously.

"Well, he's got a healthy appetite, how about you funny face?" the man threw an apple to Gonzo.

"Hey thanks!" Gonzo smiled. "My name is Gonzo and the guy in your chicken is Rizzo."

"Yo!" Rizzo greeted as he dug into the chicken.

"And you must be Master Hawkins!" the man noticed Jim.

"Yes, sir." Jim grinned.

"And who might you two lasses be?" the man looked at the teenage girls.

"I'm Peach and this is my mate, Cherry." Peach answered.

"Interesting names, you got there." the man smiled. "Long John Silver, at your humble service!" He bowed.

"But we're just cabin boys, Mr. Silver." Jim pointed out.

"Long John to his friends," Silver looked at the group. "And believe me, lad. A friend you can trust is worth his weight than gold. There's many dark scoundrels in these parts..."

"Like pirates?" Peach asked and Silver covered her mouth and hushed her.

"Pirates? Oh, that's rich! Pirates? What an imagination! Give me a cracker!" a talking lobster came up and Cherry felt dizzy suddenly.

Cherry rubbed her eyes and wiped the hot sweat off of her forehead. "I think I need to lay down, I'm seeing talking lobsters..." Cherry whimpered.

"This is no hallucination," Silver informed her. "Allow me to introduce my pet lobster, Polly."

"Pieces of eight! Pieces of eight!" Polly squawked like a parrot.

"Raised him like a fingerling I did. As fine as a crustacean as a man can ask for." Silver described.

"Whoa..." Peach smiled. "I always thought people kept talking parrots or monkeys, but lobsters?"

"What an imagination!" Polly laughed. "First pirates, now talking parrots? What's next: a singing and dancing mouse with his own amusement park?"

"That's enough now, Polly. Shoo!" Silver pushed him away. "Right, me hearties! I'm going to give youa cook's tour of this fine ship."

"If you're going to be cook on this ship, Mr. Silver, I'm definitely going to need bigger pants." Rizzo moaned as he had pigged out on the whole chicken.

Peach laughed and she helped Cherry up on her feet. Silver laughed and Cherry noticed Silver had a crutch and noticed he had one leg. She motioned everyone to look with her and they looked frightened as well as she did.

"Are you alright, lass?" Silver looked at Cherry, noticing her looking sick again.

"Yes," Jim answered quickly. "She just gets sea-sick."

"Dude," Peach laughed. "You gotta have an awesome story about how you lost that leg!"

"Oh that?" Silver looked down. "Lost that timber while fighting figments of Madagascar out of Admiral Hawk. There's many men worse than losing a leg for a King. Why, look what a cannonball took me off in exchange for me own life!"

Jim gave a look like he was going to puke his guts out. Silver also had two fingers missing. He then shoved five fingers and laughed, Peach laughed sincerely with him. She always had a dark sense of humor.

"You're so cool," Peach laughed with a friendly smile.

Everyone then went up on deck, Jim helped Cherry up as she still looked very nauseous. There was then a fanfare and a carriage came by as first mate, Mr. Arrow boarded. "Chop! Chop! The captain will be here soon!" Arrow ordered as everyone got in line and he introduced himself. "The captain approaches! Move aside, make way! Make way for the captain! Lollygaggers will suffer his wrath."

"Wrath?" Gonzo questioned. "Is this captain bad-tempered?"

"Is he bad-tempered?" Arrow snapped. "The man is a raging volcano! Tormented by inner demons of likes which mortals cannot handle."

"He's got demons? Cool!" Gonzo sounded fascinated.

The carriage came to a stop and the door swung open. A rug was rolled out and a stern man in black stepped out. Everyone panicked as they thought he was the captain. However, the man took off his hat, stepped aside and revealed next to him a frog.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello everyone!" The frog greeted.

"That's the raging volcano?" Cherry laughed.

"Hey maybe he gets hoppin' mad!" Rizzo joked.

"Entering on board," Mr. Arrow introduced. "Captain Abraham Smollet!"

"Good day, Arrow!" Smollet greeted. He then noticed dust and gasped. "You there!" He pointed to a tall hairy monster.

"You were in charge of dusting the railings off!" Arrow barked. "30 lashes and you walk the plank!"

"I didn't say that, Mr. Arrow," Smollet raised an eyebrow at the blue eagle.

"I was anticipating your whim, sir." Arrow confirmed.

The captain turned to the group. "Ah, you must be the cabin boys."

"Yes, sir!" Peach saluted. "I can easily pass for a boy... Iffin' you don't bother me at certain times once a month."

"Cabin girls, you're welcome as well," Smollet looked up at the teenage girls. "You must be with Master Hawkins. Speaking of which, where is the boy?"

"I am, sir!" Jim answered.

"I knew your father, Jim," Smollet sounded touched, looking at Jim. "He was a good man."

"Thank you, captain." Jim thanked.

"Well, this is shaping up to be a fine voyage, folks. Oh, yes, indeed." Silver limped away.

"One leg, Jim. He has one leg! Remember what Billy Bones said." Gonzo nervously said.

"Oh Gonzo, he seems alright," Jim shrugged. "I mean, Long John's only a cook. How dangerous can he be?"

"Don't forget!" Rizzo said as he and some other rats gathered on top of Cherry's head. "We put the 'rat' in 'pirate'!"

"Rizzo, what are you up to?" Cherry asked, looking up, irritably.

"Oh this?" Rizzo looked down. "Well, I figured out if the treasure map's a dud, it won't be a total loss: financial speaking."

"I guess..." Cherry sighed as she felt the ship creaking closer to the water. "Oh man... I don't feel... so...ugh!" Cherry felt dizzy and warm as her face slowly turned pale.

"Set the sales!" Arrow shouting, knocking Cherry down onto the floor before even fainting.

* * *

><p>Peach and Jim were together on deck. Cherry couldn't help but notice them being around together a lot. They even seemed to blush together. Cherry smiled at them, but then cupped her mouth as she wheezed and about to puke her guts out with warm seat beading down her face.<p>

Peach sighed dreamily at Jim while Cherry looked very woozy. Peach was mostly happy Cherry was too sick to notice so she couldn't tease her for her obvious crush on Jim.

"Mr. Bimble!" Trelawney said as he dashed over holding up his finger. "I didn't know you had such a good singing voice! You're welcome!"


	9. Chapter 9

Arrow whispered loudly to get everyone to line up. "Roll call!" He ordered as the boat sailed out and Cherry looked like she was really going to be sick. He took out a scroll and called out like a school teacher calling for students. "Long John Silver?"

"Aye, aye, SIR!" he yelled right next to Cherry, knocking her down.

"Short Stack Stevens?"

"Aye." he raised his hand.

"One-Eyed-Jack?"

"Aye."

"Black-Eyed Pea?"

"Here!"

"One-Eyed-Pike?"

"Aye!"

"Polly Lobster?"

Polly squawked and whistled like a parrot.

"Mad Monty?"

"Aye," a green hairy monster called.

"Sweetums?"

"Aye." a deep voice from a big, frightening looking beast answered from behind Peach, Jim and Cherry.

"Old Tom?"

"Aye."

"Real Tom?"

"Aye."

"Dead Tom?"

"Aye, aye." A skeleton responded.

"Cool!" Gonzo smirked.

"Indeed." Peach nodded her head while Jim looked disturbed.

"Clueless Morgan?"

"Huh?" a goat asked.

"Headless Bill?...Headless Bill?"

The wind whistled and everyone looked around. Cherry poked Peach's arm, forcing her to look. Cherry then pointed down to show a headless man who saluted. Peach raised an eyebrow and Cherry just shrugged her shoulders.

"Big Fat Ugly Face Baby-Eating O'Brian?"

"Aye," a beautiful woman with a deep voice responded.

"Angel Marie?"

"Aye, aye."

* * *

><p>"Gentlemen, ladies," Smollet appeared as he nodded his head. "May I see you in my cabin? Immediately?" He walked off as everyone including Livesey and Beaker followed. Everyone sat around the table feeling calm, but Smollet then lost control, shocking everyone. "WHO HIRED THIS CREW!? THIS IS THE DOWN MOST SEDIOUS CUTTHROAT CREW OF VILLAINS AND SCOUNDRELS I HAVE EVER SEEN! SO, WHO HIRED THEM!?"<p>

As he stopped, everyone looked around at each other nervously. They then pointed at Trelawney. He looked with them and pointed to his finger.

"Your finger hired the crew?" Smollet asked.

"No, that's silly!" Trelawney answered. "The man who lives in my finger hired the crew, Mr. Bimble! What?" He put his finger to his ear. "He relies heavily on the advice of the excellent cook, Long John Silver."

"A cook and a guy who lives in a bear's finger?" Smollet groaned, leaning in his seat.

"Exactly! That's me!" Trelawney smiled.

"I'm starting to worry about this voyage," Smollet turned to Jim. "Um, Jim, I know Billy Bones gave you the treasure map, but I hope you'll give it to me for safekeeping."

"I'll be careful with it, sir." Jim put the map in his vest.

There was then a knock at the door. Jim got up and answered it. Silver came in wheeling his cart. "Beggin' your pardon, lads and lasses. But I come with a bit of a treat for you. 'Tis my very own best brandy! Laid down by the brothers of Buckfast Abbey. Vintage 1737 to toast a prosperous voyage!"

"Oh, spiffy!" Trelawney cheered.

"Ooohh..." Cherry moaned. "I'm not old enough to drink and I can't even, I can taste breakfast..."

"I don't mind," Peach smiled. "I'm not old enough to drink either, but I wouldn't mind. I drink shandies all the time whenever the lemonade evaporates!"

"Mr. Silver," Smollet looked at him apologetically. "I'm not going to allow drinking on this voyage."

"Oh..." Trelawney looked disappointed. He threw the glass out the window. "Well, rules are rules."

"Dang," Peach huffed.

"Oh but sir! 'Tis a tradition for the officers to toast to the success of a voyage." Silver tried to sound convincing.

"No, we must set an example for this questionable crew; there will be no consumption of alcohol of any kind." Smollet said.

"Oh, sir. But I can handle this crew and you can sail to heaven back with these men," Silver argued with the amphibian.

"Well, I'm afraid I must disagree with you."

"You wanna knock it off with the booze?" a rat moaned from out the window. "It's peelin' the paint off this shuffle board."

"Yeah," a girl rat agreed.

"Sorry." Trelawney told them.

Everyone then left after Smollet and Silver argued.


	10. Chapter 10

Out on deck, it was a beautiful night. There was a light breeze and the stars looked like diamonds out. There was smooth jazz for the rats. A photographer went out by a rat couple. Cherry had a hard time enjoying the night with everyone else though, she hadn't thrown up but she still felt ill inside.

Cherry heard giggling and turned her head. She saw Peach going away with Jim together to look at the moon. Cherry smiled at them but then shut her eyes tight as she looked like she was going to be sick. She turned back and desperately wanted to lie down in her own bed. "You okay?" a voice called to her.

Cherry gasped suddenly and grabbed her chest. She turned to see Mr. Silver right by her, looking concerned for her.

"I get sea sick..." Cherry replied with her voice fading slightly.

"Here, try these." Mr. Silver handed her white pills. Cherry took them, popped them in her mouth and drank a warm glass of water. In one swallow, Cherry felt instantly better and could finally enjoy the on deck part of her adventure.

"Thanks, Mr. Silver." Cherry smiled at him.

"Anything for a friend," he smiled back at her.

Cherry looked back out at the sea and thought fondly of her family. She was wondering if they would be okay while she was gone with Peach on yet another adventure. Cherry and Peach then met up later and went to bed in the bunk room.

"What did you and Jim talk about?" Cherry teased.

"Nothing important," Peach mumbled with some blush in her cheeks. "We just stared out at the ocean, danced a little, shared some food, talked about his father...and... you know it was nice and great and a big deal and..." Peach rambled on.

"Peach?" Cherry stopped her.

"Yeah?" Peach asked nervously.

"You're rambling." Cherry teased.

Peach rolled her eyes at her. "Just go to sleep, what were you and Long John doing?"

"He gave me some medicine and I don't feel nauseous anymore."

"Wow, impressive. Do you... like him?"

"What? Where did that come from?"

"You fancy him... You looked at him funny when we first met him..."

"Oh, go to sleep, Bubba." Cherry grumbled and turned over. "Good night and sweet dreams," Cherry yawned.

"Sweet dreams, mate." Peach blew out the lantern.

* * *

><p>The day after Gonzo was tortured into giving the map passed, and all was fine. Suddenly though, the wind died. The group was stranded in the middle of the ocean. It was very hot and it made Peach and Cherry more miserable than they already were. Cherry and Peach were in the kitchen with Long John to keep their minds off of things.<p>

"I hate the hot..." Cherry mumbled. "I miss winter..."

"Come to England, mate." Peach told her. "It rains six out of seven days a week, it's cold a lot, you'd love it."

"I wanna go home..." Cherry moaned.

"I think you guys got..." Jim sounded nervous before he explained. "Cabin fever."

"Cabin fever..." Cherry whimpered as everyone else danced around. Due to her sitting around, Cherry was kicked all over back and forth. She was nearly kicked into the water and was hung all around as they kept dancing and she slid on the deck with her backside up. "I wanna go home..."

"Look! The wind is back!" a pirate exclaimed. "What are we doing? What's going on? What was that? I feel like such a fool!"

"Are you okay, mate?" Peach looked down at Cherry and set her up on her feet.

"Fine, you okay?" Cherry looked at her friends.

"Come on Cherry, quit lying around. Let's get dinner ready." Jim said, leading his friends back in the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

"Cherry?" Peach asked as she did chores with Cherry.

"Yeah Bubba?" Cherry called back.

"Don't tell anyone but..." Peach turned beet red. "I...I... I uh... Jim... erm..."

"You like Jim, don't you?" Cherry smirked.

"Yes..."

"Awww!"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Yeah, like giving the treasure map to Captain Smollet!"

"What?" Silver's voice called from behind Cherry.

Cherry flushed pale and turned to him nervously, shivering. "I-It's an expression? heh..."

"You can tell me, we're friends after all."

"Well..." Cherry brushed her hair behind her ear nervously. "Mr. Arrow took it and locked it up in the captain's cabin. I guess it's okay telling you though, you aren't the bad guy here."

"No," Silver chuckled and ruffled up her hair. "Now go get going, both of you."

"Yes sir," Cherry and Peach nodded, leaving.

That late night, Peach mentioned she would be a little late coming to bed, Cherry thought she probably went to kiss Jim or dance with him or something. Cherry shrugged it off and continued to sleep and purred in her sleep as it was a chilly evening.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" a voice shouted, making Cherry twist and spin around in her hammock, then it spun in reverse with her inside and dropped her down on the hard, cold wooden floor, twitching.

Cherry rushed up with everyone as she rubbed her sore backside. She rushed to the group as a crew member handed a hat to Captain Smollet. "I'm sorry sir. Mr. Arrow's gone overboard. And all we found was...his hat."

"Mr. Arrow's dead..." Jim whispered as he looked down at his friends.

Everyone on board stood as they bowed their heads with respect. Peach didn't cry, but she did feel empathetic and sympathetic for everyone. Jim turned to Peach and held her close. Peach just rolled her eyes, feeling no big deal over the death.

"And so my friends," Smollet's voice was heard. "The sea has claimed another loyal officer and friend: Mr. Samuel Arrow. A wonderful man who used to get up out of our beds before dawn for a good reason. May the wind be ever at your back, Samuel Arrow. Rest in peace, my friend. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone responded.


	12. Chapter 12

Cherry walked down and past Gonzo and Rizzo.

"It just feels so weird." Gonzo said.

"You mean that Mr. Arrow's dead?" Rizzo asked.

"Yeah," Gonzo answered. "That and my pants are filled with starfish."

"You and your hobbies!" Rizzo rolled his eyes.

"Hey," Jim was right behind Cherry, but she didn't notice him and screamed out, panickally. "Whoa, you worry too much."

"I do not!" Cherry hissed and shut her eyes. "I just... Get too surprised easily..." She playfully hit Jim on the shoulder and went along. She then overheard some talking between Clueless Morgan and a guy named Monty. Cherry decided not to listen all the way through, whenever she got involved in something she was innocent of she was always getting into trouble.

"Helmsmen!" Smollet called out sometime later after Cherry met up with her group of friends. "Get into the longboats."

"C-C-Captain, I need to tell you something important!" Cherry rushed to him, remembering a secret that had to be told.

"Sort of busy right now, Cherry." Smollet told her.

"Jim and I heard about a mutiny involving Long John Silver! He has the t-t-treasure map!"

"Mr. Silver?" Smollet got concerned.

"Aye, aye, captain!" He called.

"Mr. Silver, I want you to take the crew to shore at once; we need water and provisions, so take as long as you want!"

Cherry gasped as everyone else cheered. "Sir! To a task to my liking, sir that is!" Silver called back.

Cherry shrugged her shoulders and rushed to Peach and Jim. Cherry then noticed a crutch on the floor and looked around.

"Jim, lad!" Silver called. "Cherry, there's only room in the boat for some more! Come in for an adventure!" Silver offered.

"W-W-We c-c-can't!" Cherry stammered as her blood froze with fear.

"The captain wants us," Jim told him.

"Oh, what a shame! I'll miss you all. That I will! Um, Jim, I seem to have left my crutch on board. Hand it to me like a good lad, will you?"

Jim bent down and held the crutch as far from his body as he could.

"You have to be a bit closer than that," Silver chuckled. "I can't reach it from here!"

"Here, let me help you." Cherry said as she grabbed Jim from behind to make sure he wouldn't fall into the water. Silver grabbed his crutch and pulled Jim and Cherry in with him into the boat. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!" Cherry's teeth chattered as she was far from safety and now with a criminal. "PEACH!" Cherry cried.

"MATE!" Peach cried back.

"Peeeeaaaach!" Cherry cried as the boat went off away and she was held prisoner by rowdy pirates that restrained her down with Jim.


	13. Chapter 13

After traveling, the crew had finally landed. There were sounds of waves crashing and fire crackling and the air felt cooler. Neither Jim or Cherry could see anything because they were both blindfolded and their hands were tied behind their backs. The teenagers were shoved around.

"Keep your hands off of me, please!" Cherry grunted, trying to defend herself. She wasn't as rough as her friend Peach was when it came to rogues.

"Oh, the poor little girl can't do anything and no one can save her!" one of the men taunted her.

Cherry and Jim's vision then began clear right as their blindfolds were ripped off. Cherry's eyes widened and she looked all around her and shook her glasses a little loose to see more clearly. She then turned in shock to see Silver wearing captain's clothes and looking more like a pirate captain than a cook.

"You! YOU!..." Cherry growled. "Bad words I shouldn't say! If my Daddy finds out you have me here you'll be sorry!"

"Easy Cher Bear," Silver pinched her cheek and wiggled it. "To all and good fun. Pleased I am to initiate you and Jim to our enterprising...company." Silver then laughed wildly with the others.

"When you say benefits, do you mean like friends with benefits...?" Cherry sounded a little calmer as her face turned bright pink.

"I don't want any benefits!" Jim shouted, ignoring Cherry's random comment.

"This is a one-time special offer, Jim lad. Say no and I'll be forced to,...terminate some relationships!" Silver chuckled. "That Peach girl is a strong one but I can be sure she'll be rid of."

"You leave my Bubba alone!" Cherry snarled.

"What will you do about it?" Silver raised an eyebrow at her, looking unimpressed. He squished her cheeks together. "You're awfully adorable but you look like you couldn't do too much damage."

"Hands off!" Cherry growled at him. "When Peach finds out about this she'll get you! Nobody messes with her mate, you theiving pirate!"

"PIRATES!?" Silver threw Cherry down on the sand, making her scream. He then laughed and grabbed Cherry's collar, looking her dead in the eye. "Pirates, oh if that's what you're thinking, you're dead wrong!"

Silver wrapped Jim and Cherry in his arms, looking down at them both. Jim was struggling, but Cherry seemed to have been enjoying the song and had a disturbed loving look in her eye up at Silver.

"Upstage, lads!" Silver ordered, breaking the fourth wall. "This is my _only _number!"

"You don't have to wear a suit," Clueless Morgan ad-libbed. "What?"

That caused everyone to stare at him and Silver dropped Cherry down by the sharp rocks.

"I could've been a surgeon, I like tearing things apart." Mad Monty commented.

"I could've been a lawyer, but I just had too much heart." Polly added.

"HA!" Cherry called out.

"And me, I could've been a contender." Black-Eyed Pete included.

Everyone laughed at him while Jim and Cherry just stared at each other awkwardly, then back at the crew.

The crew hummed the rest of the song while Silver made his way over to the teenagers. "Well, look at us Jim! We're a festival of continually!" Silver ruffled up Jim's hair much to his discomfort. Silver then saw Cherry crawling away and picked her up by her ponytail, making her wince in slight pain. "Tell the truth, lass," he told her. "Do you really think the captain and the squire are planning to share the treasure with the likes of us? No? And we've been the rightful owners, Flint's own crew, who SHED our blood to getting in here. Join us, you two! Jim, donate your compass to the treasure hunt and get a full share!"

* * *

><p>The sound of a cannon broke loose as the song finished, making Cherry drop down and shiver like a coward. "Down!" Silver shouted.<p>

"There!" Jim smiled and picked Cherry up off the ground. "Cherry, Captain Smollet's come to rescue us!"

"Don't get your hopes up, you two," Silver said smugly. "I taken the liberty of hiding a few of my best men aboard...If a second round follows it means they've taken over the Hispaniola and I'm the new captain! Now then..." Silver left as his crew laughed and followed.

Cherry then gasped and jumped into Jim's arms as a second cannon followed. "Wow, Peach's right, you are afraid of your own shadow." Jim remarked.

"I just wanna go home..." Cherry moaned.

"Cherry, can I share something with you?"

"What?"

"I...I really like your friend, Peach," Jim blushed.

"You do?" Cherry said, aggravated she was on another adventure where the boy didn't have interest in her, only the villain with a sick crush. "That's... wonderful..." Cherry flinched as she heard the cannon, she then jumped down, brushed herself clean and marched toward Silver. "YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW! I ALMOST SOILED MY GOOD PANTS!"

"I'm the only friend you got in the world now, Jim." Silver said to Jim as he pushed Cherry down. "Let's dig up some buried treasure, eh shipmates? We'll be needing your compass though,"

"No." Jim said softly.

"I'll be taking it either way," Silver sneered. "Don't let things get ugly for your coward of a friend."

Cherry looked at Jim with puppy eyes and shook her head at him. Jim worried about what would become of Cherry, but she knew if Cherry was murdered and it was his fault, Peach wouldn't dare speak to him. Jim bowed his head in defeat and handed over his late father's compass.

"Come on, lad!" Silver shouted. "Let's not waste time."

"How could you do this?" Cherry got up and gawked at Jim. "You had to give up the compass, so they could have the treasure!"

"What was I supposed to do?" Jim turned to her. "I really like Peach, you know. And I like you too, you guys are like sisters and I couldn't have you both be killed."

"That'd be quite a way to spend vacation," Cherry said, comically missing the point. "I trust you, I don't know how we can get out of this, but I know if there's any thought left in Peach's brain, we will. I hope..."

"You also got to learn how to stand up for yourself," Jim put his hands on her shoulders. "You're kind of spineless, yellow-bellied coward."

"I know..." Cherry moaned. "I don't know what I can do though."

"Just try to learn self-defense, I'm worried about you." Jim told her as they both walked off.


	14. Chapter 14

"Long John, look!" a pirate cried.

Cherry and Jim walked together to the commotion and looked up to see a dead tree with a few ancient looking skeletons hanging high above.

"Flint hung 'em up there," Silver smirked. "After he gullied them to mark the trail of the treasure. Had a sense of humor old Flint had."

"I-It's a sign!" Clueless Morgan whimpered. "It's a cur-sed place!"

"Well, there's an informed opinon." Silver looked down at him. "Alright, Jim lad! Where to from here?"

"On a heading of 179 degrees, walk 312 paces where the dead man hang high," Jim responded and walked with everyone, counting the paces.

"What if Clueless is right?" Polly stammered. "What if it's...cur-sed?"

"I'll show you curse, you mulling little limp-livered, softy-hearted, little wuss of a crustacean!" Silver grumbled as he held a bamboo open for everyone to cross by. As Cherry made her way over, Silver pushed the bamboo back and the bamboo smacked Cherry on the stomach, pushing her far back behind.

A pirate spotted Cherry, went over to her, grabbed her ankle and dragged her to follow the crew. "Treasure's buried here," Jim said looking up from the map, then turned to Cherry as the other pirate left Cherry on the ground. "Hey, you okay?" Jim smiled at her, offering to help her stand up.

"Yeah," Cherry took his hand and stood up next to him. "I never noticed how beautiful your eyes look in the sunlight."

"Sorry Cherry, but I'm spoken for." Jim smiled apologetically.

The pirates had left the teenagers and went to the treasure chests all around. They all went savage and opened them and Cherry and Jim hid behind, fooling them. Suddenly everyone got baffled and noticed the treasure chests were all empty.

"There's no treasure here, Silver!" Polly exclaimed. "You brought us here for nothing!"

"Yeah!" the pirates agreed.

"And now, we betray from mutiny!" Polly added.

"Yeah!"

"I say...WE SHOULD KILL HIM!" Mad Monty wielded his sword.

Suddenly Silver took out two guns. "Run lad! Save yourself!" He shouted at Jim.

Jim started running and Cherry ran slowly with him. She was side to side with Silver though and she looked up at him in confusion. "Why are you doing this for us?" she asked.

"Because I like you and your friend," Silver answered. "Why would you think I was lying about that? RUN!"

Cherry and Jim rushed into a cave to hide. There was a gunshot, that made Cherry flinch and squeal. Cherry's emotion of fear quickly turned to hungry as she inhaled the air and had her tongue dangling from her mouth. "I smell something.." Cherry licked her lips like a hungry dog. "Smells like...GONZO, RIZZO AND PEACH!"

Cherry ran out and found Rizzo, Gonzo and Peach were tied to stakes. Peach looked uncaring however and quickly bored. "I wish we were back at the Admiral Benbow eating table scraps," Rizzo sighed.

"We're about to become table scraps," Gonzo rolled his eyes.

"Blah, blah, blah, how much sooner until we're dead meat?" Peach scoffed.

Cherry snuck and crawled on her stomach so she wouldn't be seen. Sweat coated her body as she was nervous and afraid. Jim followed her as he went over to Peach's stake.

"Happy to see me?" Jim asked with a smile.

"That and I couldn't wait to die," Peach smirked.

"What is wrong with you?" Cherry scoffed as she cut the rope to untie Rizzo and Gonzo while Jim took care of Peach.

"Oh, we'll be fine, mate." Peach told her. "You're stuck with me until I press a button that says 'Do Not Press'. My last words will be; 'I wonder what this button does'?"

"You guys, they got Captain Smollet," Gonzo interrupted the friend reunion.

"We gotta get help," Cherry frowned.

"We need to find a jolly-boat to rescue the squire, the crew and the captain." Jim said, bravely.

The group quickly rushed to get off the island, but they saw nothing but water and they looked as if they had been stranded. "Maybe we could swim," Peach shrugged.

"Peach, you know I don't know how to swim!" Cherry cried.

"I know, I was hoping I could use you as a floatation device." Peach smirked.

"You... You..." Cherry grumbled.

"Duff nut?" Peach chuckled.

"That's enough, you guys!" Rizzo broke them up.

"Wait!" Cherry looked far out. "I see someone!" Cherry looked further, but no one could see what she saw until she spoke up again. Cherry wore glasses of course so everyone assumed her eyesight was better than everyone else's. "MR. ARROW! WE'RE OVER HERE!"

"Oh, girls and boys!" Mr. Arrow finally came to where everyone else could see him. "Come, join me aboard this exceptionally safe little boat!" Everyone got into the water, Peach eventually grabbed Cherry by the ankles and dragged her across the sand to join them. "By the way, that Silver fella may not be trustworthy!"

"Now he tells us," Rizzo snickered.

"Silver's crew kidnapped me and Cherry," Jim explained. "We were gonna tell the captain."

"I knew it!" Arrow gasped.

Everyone then got quiet as the boat went over to the Hispaniola. They snuck all around the boat and hid around deck to plot revenge and earn their payback. Livesey discussed a plan and soon everyone was in on it. It looked like everything would be okay for now.

"Alright mate," Peach turned to Cherry. "Time for you to learn how to stand up for yourself."

"I-I'm fine, Peach!" Cherry reassured her, nervously. "I-I-I'll be fine!"

"My gosh!" Peach interjected. "I can't stand any more of this! First, we go on an adventure you don't even wanna be apart of and then you talk about how much you wanna learn self-defense and you chicken out at the last minute! You let people walk all over you and then you easily forgive them! I care about you..." Peach got gentle, walking over to Cherry. "You hear me? I care about you! I may not be the designated Butt Monkey like you are, but I still want you to be happy and not become an extreme doormat your entire life! You gotta learn, are you my sister or a mouse? So called named because of being a small, defenseless creature like you are being!" Peach put her hands on her hips.

Everyone turned to Peach as Arrow pretended to be his ghost. Cherry thought about what Peach said and narrowed her eyes. "I'm your sister." Cherry confirmed, sounding brave this time.


	15. Chapter 15

"Come on, we got to save the captain!" Jim said as he met up with the girls and noticed how fierce Cherry suddenly looked. "Wow Cherry, you seem different."

Cherry growled, grabbed black paint and smeared the paint under her eyes. "I'm ready!" Cherry roared, sounding like a football player. Cherry rushed over, leaving Peach and Jim alone.

"What do we do now?" Gonzo asked.

"Weigh anchor!" Cherry ordered, sounding rough again.

"Weigh anchor!" Arrow ordered and shivered slightly at Cherry's sudden change in tone.

"Set the sails!" Cherry added. "SQUIRE!"

"AH!" Trelawney shivered and trembled at the teenager. "Have mercy now, M-M-Miss Cherry..."

"Take the helm!" Cherry smiled and stepped aside.

"Wow, she can be tough when necessary." Jim observed.

"I'm so proud," Peach sniffled, wiping one of her eyes.

"Look!" Gonzo cried looking and pointing. "It's the captain and the pig!"

Peach grabbed a telescope and looked to see. "He's right! Silver must've tied them up like that!"

"That slightly attractive rat!" Cherry hissed.

Peach turned to her, raising an eyebrow and a teasing smile. Cherry turned and noticed and narrowed her eyes at her.

"Shut up, Peach..." Cherry grumbled.

"BUT WHHHHHYYYY?" Peach grinned, teasingly.

"Head for those cliffs!" Jim ordered.

"Aye, aye sir!" Trelawney replied.

"We're lowering the net now!" Livesey called.

"Steady!" Cherry called, without a hint of panic in her voice.

The rope the pig and frog were dangling from snapped and the two shot down. Everyone was startled, even Cherry, though this time it was necessary. The net had missed them, but Cherry bit her lip as she didn't hear a splash and didn't seem worried, just anticipating the next move. Cherry looked over and saw the statues in front of the boat caught them.

"Waldorf, you old fool!" one laughed. "We're hereos! We saved the pig and the frog!"

"Well, it was too late to save the self-insert fan fiction story!"

Peach and Jim pulled Smollet and the girl pig on deck. Jim smiled at them both. "Welcome aboard, Captain Smollet!"

"And welcome your lady pig friend." Arrow added.

"LOOK OUT!" Rizzo and Gonzo suddenly shouted.

The ship almost crashed in the middle of shore. Jim then held Peach close to prevent her from being hurt. "You okay?" Jim asked.

"Never better..." Peach blushed and whimpered. Peach then smiled widely at him and they pulled each other close in their faces and kissed each other hard. Peach then ran out of his arms and jumped into the water.

"PEACH, ARE YOU NUTS!?" Cherry called to her.

"Yeah, but that's beside the point!" Peach called out. "JUMP IN! I know you can do it!"

Cherry walked gently off course and then rushed back, jumped and splashed over Peach and the girls both laughed. Cherry got on shore and was yanked up by a pirate. "I got the little chew toy one!" the pirate laughed. "What're you gonna do? You fat little four eyes?"

Cherry then froze and stopped from wriggling. "What did you just call me?" Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"Fat...Little... Four Eyes..." the pirate said slowly.

"You... DUFF NUT!" Cherry jumped down, grabbed the pirate's collar and punched him hard in the face with his own fist.

Peach cheered and decided to help as they both kicked pirate butt. Cherry was very impressive for her sudden change in character and went bat crap crazy on the others. Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo got into the fight and before they all knew it, it was over.

Cherry was about to join her friends on the other side as the fight was over. While walking, someone grabbed her collar and yanked her away and Cherry soon lost her strength after wearing herself out.

Cherry let out a squeal and Peach turned her head, making the others do so as well. Silver held Cherry close to him to hurt her and he took out a pistol in his other hand. Before anyone could do anything, Smollet hopped over, making Cherry and Silver follow him with their eyes hopping.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Smollet kicked the pistol out of Silver's hand.

Silver just laughed at that though, big mistake. Silver took out his sword and the two began their sword fight. Smollet ripped Silver's vest off but by accident, Smollet's sword slipped out his hands. "You're dead now..." Silver held his sword close to Cherry's throat.

"Go ahead." Cherry said flatly.

"Excuse me?"

"Go ahead, I don't care."

"You're not going to run away or scream?"

"If you kill my Bubba, you're gonna have to kill me."

"Kill Cherry and you'll have to kill me," Peach added.

"Kill Peach and you'll have to kill me." Jim said.

"Kill Jim and you'll have to kill me." Gonzo said.

"Kill Gonzo and you'll have to kill me." Trelawney said.

"Kill Squire Trelawney and Mr. Bimbo and you'll have to...negotiate strenuously." Rizzo hesitated.

"Going somewhere, John-John?" Benjamina the pig said as she stopped Silver with her people.

"The choice is yours, Mr. Silver," Cherry told him. "Either step down or fight against me and my friends."

Silver looked at everyone. Then he turned to Jim. "Well, Mr. Hawkins, it seems your little family has come together against me." Silver gave his sword over to Jim. Jim then smiled and looked at Peach and they wrapped their arms around each other.


	16. Chapter 16

The adventure was almost over. Silver had gotten away after Smollet ordered everyone in Silver's crew into the brig. The group was together as they were about to set sail and just then a giant cruise ship came. There were three familiar adult figures, looking down at Peach and Cherry.

"Cherry!" Mom and Dad cheered seeing their daughter.

"Oh thank goodness you're safe!" Mom praised.

"Who's the boy?" Dad sounded stern.

"This is Jim, Peach's booooyyyfriiiiieeend..." Cherry teased.

"You fancied a bad guy!" Peach struck her back, making the group laugh.

"Peach, get up over here!" Paula demanded.

"Sorry Jim," Peach sighed, looking at Jim. "I got to go..."

"I understand," Jim smiled sadly. "I'll never forget you, Peach."

"Oh, I won't forget you either." Peach smiled back.

"Yes you will," Cherry smirked. "Once we watch Crystal Maze together."

"I won't forget you!" Peach groaned as she reddened.

* * *

><p>The girls said their goodbyes and they got in the safety boat back on the cruise. Peach was grounded the rest of the vacation for running off with a boy Paula didn't approve of, and Cherry was questioned about the boy Jim, or David as her father called him.<p>

The girls went in Cherry's family room and sat on Cherry's bed together as they enjoyed the rest of their vacation. They of course watched the British game show Peach now owned on DVD, Crystal Maze. It seemed as though Cherry was right and Peach had forgotten about Jim Hawkins and now mostly focused on Richard O'Brien.

The cruise ended and everyone went home. Peach thanked Cherry for the fun and adventure as she went home with her mother. Cherry didn't mention a lot about the adventure however. She went to her home bedroom with her hands cupped together. Cherry looked around to check for her parents after they had gone to bed and Cherry took out a lock of Long John Silver's hair and put it in a jar on her nightstand and went to bed.

The End


End file.
